Blame
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: He had to be hearing things, his ears must have been deceiving him because there was no way that Natasha had just screamed. Agent Romanoff did not scream.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Blame**

He had to be hearing things, his ears must have been deceiving him because there was no way that Natasha had just screamed. Agent Romanoff did not scream. Even during the toughest of interrogations he had barely heard a whimper from the fiery red head. However this time his ears hadn't been wrong the ear splitting noise that had echoed through his earpiece was certainly coming from his Russian partner. Whirling around to where he knew his partner was, Clint Barton drew three arrows simultaneously to remove the threats that were moving in on the Black Widow who appeared to be hunched over clutching at her middle. He took off at a sprint, whatever it was that had made her scream was keeping her down and he now needed to protect her. Slipping slightly over the wet ground he slid to a halt a few feet away from her. His eyes grazed her body as he took stock of any injuries that he could see, she was still shooting despite the blood that was slipping in between her fingers.

"Nat," he almost chocked on his words as he let loose another arrow; "Agent Romanoff." He tried again, this time slightly more professionally. It was 6 months since they'd both helped the Avengers save New York and their third mission since that time, he took an uncertain step nearer to her, he checked the surroundings for any other threats before lowering himself to her side. Each breath had become laboured and very shallow.

"Clint." She is cut off as blood bubbles from her lips, the archer knows that something is wrong if he hadn't heard the scream or seen the blood her saying his actual name during a mission would have been enough to make is blood run cold. He cups her cheek and lifts her head up to look into her eyes, they are half closed and her breathing has become raspy, Barton knows that he needs to get her out now.

He puts his hand on his earpiece still scanning his surroundings for anything that could do any further damage to his partner; "This is Hawkeye, I need an extraction Black Widow is down." He was briefly met with static on the other end before being given an extraction point. Acknowledging the order he bent down to Natasha and after folding his bow away he scooped her into his arms and grabbed one of her guns so that they weren't completely unarmed; "Stay with me Tasha." He murmured as her head lolled to one side before coming to rest against his shoulder. The journey to Stark towers is a lengthy one, the medics on board informed Clint that two bullets had impacted her midsection they were both through and through and the blood transfusions she was currently receiving had undoubtedly saved her life. Hawkeye sat watching his partner from a short distance away; he was letting the medics do their jobs. When they landed on the helipad on top of Stark towers they were met by a medical team and Tony Stark himself.

"Barton." The billionaire greeted him with a nod before he turned to follow the medical team as they took Agent Romanoff inside.

Clint Barton was not well known for being a patient man, waiting outside the medical bay, he had been joined by the other Avengers, they had all asked him how it had happened but Barton had been unable to give them a satisfactory reply. In truth he really wasn't sure what had happened. How had Nat been hit? He hadn't been watching her, he was always sure that she could take care of herself. Well, he had always been sure, now he was beginning to doubt himself as well as the Black Widow's ability to take care of herself. It was hours later when a medic approached the three men, Banner and Rogers had joined Clint half an hour after he had finally settled into a seated position, the medic looked tired but not defeated Barton was up on his feet quickly followed by the other Avengers who flanked him.

"Mr. Barton," the medic addressed him shifting uncomfortably before meeting the master assassin's gaze; "we managed to stop the bleeding." That was of course the most important thing, the medic still looked worried however and it was making Clint's hands clammy with worry and his heartbeat slow down almost painfully; "She's in a coma." The medic didn't beat about the bush with the bad news, he knew better than to try to play down any situation with the Avengers.

"Can I see her?" the words were out of his mouth before he could even consciously think them. The medic nodded and met the eyes of the other Avengers as they all silently asked the same, the young medic knew better than to cite protocol on them so he turned on his heel and didn't wait to see if they were following because he already knew that they would. The medic showed them into a small room, the harsh too bright lights made Natasha's skin look sallow and at the same time almost see through. Captain America was the only one to make an audible reaction, the quick intake of breath, which in any normal situation would have completely missed, is loud in the deathly quiet room.

The silence is heavy as they all watch their only female member breathe slowly in and out; "She'll wake up Clint." Bruce feels the need reassure the archer.

Clint turns to glare at Banner as he growls back; "I know she will." He turns back to Tasha, cursing how blood red her hair looks against the white sheets as he takes a seat at her bedside and takes one of her hands into both of his; "She's stronger than all of us put together." While none of them really understand the true meaning of his words they can feel the weight behind them. He knows the Black Widow better than any of them could ever dream of knowing her. He would continue to sit vigil by her bedside long after the other men had excused themselves, Steve had stayed the longest, only leaving at 2am after a fifth consecutive yawn caused Clint to turn to him and say; "Go to bed Cap' I will tell you if- when she wakes up." The patriotic hero had nodded getting to his feet with a promise that he would return in the morning.

The archer preferred to be alone.

He'd always liked working on his own, until Natasha had come along, until he had made that 'different call' and decided not to put an arrow through her heart.

Even after joining the Avengers he would always prefer to work with Tasha and only Tasha than the other members of the team. They trusted each other, they knew each other's movements better than anyone else ever could. Watching the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest reassured him, he kept telling himself that she would wake up soon. She'd wake up and shout at him for being soft, for worrying about her when there was no need. He finally dozed off at around 7am, less than half an hour later he was woken by the sound of one of the machine's Natasha was hooked up to beeping angrily at him, he jolted forwards panic gripping him he was met with the sight of Natasha Romanoff sitting up and pulling wires from her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked rubbing one of his eyes as he stood and pressed the wires back onto her chest; "Keep still, and leave them." He instructed angrily. He was upset that she'd woken up while he had been sleeping and angry that she was already trying to get out of the hospital bed.

She grunted and lay back against the pillows behind her; "I'm fine. It was jus-" she was cut off by an exasperated sigh. "What?"

"Almost bleeding out in my arms is not fine Tasha. That is so far from fine!" he was angry, it was irrational and stupid but he couldn't stop the angry words that continued to pour out of his mouth; "You've been unconscious for almost 24 hours and I have been waiting, waiting and praying that you would wake up. I didn't know if you would!" she was staring at him in shock. He'd never snapped at her like that before, perhaps he'd never been that worried about her before.

They both knew that she'd had far worse injuries, she'd been in week long comas before, but somehow this was different, she took his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting once more; "It's okay, I'm okay." She reassured him, her voice was soft and the kindness was alien but it made him feel better all the same. "What- I," she stuttered gripping his hand a little tighter; "you don't normally get mad at me for getting hurt." She attempted to make him smile but all she received was a half-hearted grunt.

"Jeez Nat." He pauses and runs his free hand through his hair; "I should have been watching you, I always have your back, I-" she cuts him off with a frown.

"You're blaming yourself for this? Barton!" She scolds him pulling her hand away from his; "I do not need you to protect me, you of all people should know that." She told him her eyes narrowing once more into a dangerous glare, images of previous missions flashed through his mind, missions where Tasha had had to save his ass; "Don't even think about apologising. The one time you weren't watching me...I will not let you blame yourself for this. I should have taken them out myself, my life isn't your responsibility!" she argued back wincing slightly as her stitches pulled painfully in protest.

"Ms. Romanoff, good to see you awake." Tony Stark sauntered into the room he moved as casually as he could over to the machines that Natasha was hooked up to and began looking over the readout that it was displaying, he frowned; "Are you feeling okay?" he asked looking up, Tasha nodded and waited for an explanation; "Oh nothing really, just your blood pressure is pretty high, but I suppose that is normal for you." He moved away from the machine and watched as the partners glared at one another before commenting with a grin; "Although I'm sure if I tested Agent Barton's blood pressure his would probably match yours and then overtake it." Hawkeye turned his glare on the billionaire who decided that he had now outstayed his welcome; "I'll tell Cap' she's awake." He told them turning on his heel with a wave over his shoulder.

Natasha's glare softened as she realised that they had all been worried about her; "I'm sorry I scared you Clint." She whispered pulling his attention back to her.

Lifting his gaze slowly from her hands to her face he smiled; "Try not to get shot next time please."

She smirked; "I'll do my best, but I make no promises."

He rolled his eyes and pulled one of her hands to his lips pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles; "Just be more careful." He knew she always was, and sometimes a stray bullet or two could catch you by surprise.

000

It was a few weeks before Tasha was cleared for any kind of active duty, it made her antsy seeing Clint going off on missions without her, either with a different partner or no partner at all. A lot of the time she preferred the latter, because then at least she knew he wouldn't be doing anything reckless to save someone else if they needed it. He was too much of a hero for his own damned good sometimes (a lot of the time).

After a few days away Clint would always arrive unannounced in Tasha's room, he would let her check him over make sure he wasn't hiding any injuries, before telling her what the mission had been like. She made him describe every little detail, not so that she could imagine it but so that she could tell him how she would have done things differently or as she put it 'how I could have done it better' Clint would always roll his eyes at that, he knew she didn't really mean it, she was just desperate to get back out there.

"Your next mission is in Russia." The Black Widow told him as he stepped into her room after a very long, very exhausting mission.

"What?" he mumbled before sinking into the sofa beside her and moulding himself to her side.

She pouted indignantly at him; "Russia. I'm coming with you."

That got his attention; "Has Fury cleared you?" he asked eyeing her carefully, he never could tell when she was lying, but he could always check up on her afterwards.

She smiled and nodded; "Of course he has," she paused and lifted up her t-shirt to show him the pink scars that remained from their last mission together, he was unable to hide his wince as his eyes traced the outline of each bullet hole before he reached over and traced it with his index finger; "all fine." She told him before swatting away his hand, while she was healed the scarred skin was still rather sensitive and his touch tickled.

He smirked at the disgruntled look she shot him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while muttering; "Russia eh?" she relaxed into his embrace welcoming his warmth and the calmness of him they had fallen into this strange routine years ago, they'd go through patches of affection towards each other. Clint was always the more affectionate of the two but sometimes Natasha would indulge him and allow prolonged physical contact, sometimes even in the presence of others.

He felt her nuzzle against his neck before settling against his chest, he pressed a soft kiss to her brow as he began to describe his latest mission to her, she would stop him every once in a while to tut and tell him that he was an idiot. He would chuckle with each interruption, he knew she only did it because she cared.

* * *

**A/N: ****The ending feels wrong but I just needed to get this out of my head. I love them so much. Reviews are love. I know they are kinda OOC all the way through but please forgive me.**


End file.
